Talk:Bard/@comment-2233965-20150428141545/@comment-4091261-20150521214028
This does encompasses all the ideals of an aura pusher. That is utilizing things like and . Even though this applies to the AP Bard setup too, the same can't be said for Tank Bards. People who play as a tank generally tend to take advantage of his ridiculous initiation range and ends up in the enemies face, just cause they can. Though for a seasoned , they know that there really is no reason to be at close range--medium range is ok because of the meeps but melee range is unnecessary. There are two benefits for being at medium range rather than long or short range. His ult has around the same projectile speed, or slower, than so a medium range ult requires less prediction than a long range ult but also prevents from ulting himself by accident. Applying this same logic to makes it much easier to pull off the stun though being at a short range cuts away a lot of range from the binding making it a weaker zone. It's undoubtedly true that main goal is to disable enemy champions but protecting allies is a matter of peeling ability. He disables enemies to protect allies, much like the way does; afterwards, it all depends on his allies' reaction and fighting potential. Rather than being as vague as saying his ability depends on "teamwork, composition, and competence from his allies," truly depends on his positioning ability with a bit of prediction and manipulation. If cannot properly position himself, he will not be able to stun, use a portal, or use his ult. These three things are core to what is expected out of a meaning that positioning is of utmost importance. He has a , and a to aid him with this condition. Contrary to popular belief, roaming is not focused on collecting. His roaming is focused on him being where a fight will erupt. His entry in teamfights is very abrupt and powerful as he has a portal to jump right in as well as all his as burst and a stun to keep them still. Though being where a fight will erupt is determined by his ability to recognize signs like missing enemies or spotting enemies with a ward to predict that fights will occur, because if he comes too late, then there will only be a loosing fight to run away from. Collecting chimes is a multitasking benefit. Rarely should collect chimes without another purpose in mind. The only time he should is if he can gather all the chimes to get his next meep upgrade in one sweep as getting the meep benefit is the only way to offset the lack of presence in lane. This ability to be where a fight will start is all the teamwork needs. Manipulating the enemy is one of the biggest things that separates good from bad ones, especially with the usage of the ult and portal. should always utilize his abilities to create a reaction from an enemy, and then punish this reaction. One example is always creating portals early, but never going through them instantly. When an enemy sees a portal, they expect someone to go through it. So they either collapse around the exit of the portal or flee from it. If they collapse around the exit, it is a perfect opportunity for to ult them and then enter the portal to make something happen. If they flee, can just enter into lane normally and the portal will serve as intimidation, or a route for an ally jungler to enter. In any case, this allows to assess the situation and react accordingly. Another example is heal bait. Enemies will try to step on the heal to cancel it, but this leaves a very predictable spot to land something like , a skillshot from an ally, or even . Then there is the oh-so-reknown portal stun, where you simply run through a portal and stun the enemies as they go through or use to stun a large group of enemies. These small things are what gives your allies the courage to react and these reactions end up in epic kills. Though it is important to remember that must always be in control and never let his enemies manipulate him by placing wards and reserving his portal if it may endanger allies on the other side. This is the learning curve that must be made when playing as being able to predict things, position himself appropriately, and manipulate situations makes a turnabout king.